


To Jupiter And Back

by yeehawbro12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Mudblood, Muggle-born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehawbro12/pseuds/yeehawbro12
Summary: Olivia Thompson thought her life was as normal as anyone else’s. That was until a tragic accident put her in the care of her mom’s dear friend, Remus Lupin, who informs her she is a witch. Join Olivia on her journey to Hogwarts where she meets her new family, crazy friends, and an unlikely love interest.
Relationships: George Weasley & Original Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Authors note

**Author's Note:**

> \- I do not own the rights to many of the character, settings, and lore of the world  
> \- also there will be scenes both from the books and the movies

Hi! My name is Lauren, otherwise known as the author. I have just a few small things before you start reading. 

I am a college student. Even though I may not like it all the time, school comes first and is my top priority. That being said, I do not know what my upload schedule will be like. I have a number of chapters already written but they are not edited yet. I have some amazing friends who have agreed to help me edit my chapters but just like me they are also in college. So everything is very up in the air. 

I am not a writer. I am not in school for writing of any kind. This is just a hobby of mine so please be nice. I try my best to write in my own style while also being mature. Again, this is just a hobby of mine. 

This fic is listed as mature. I did this in order to avoid doing it later. Honestly, I have ideas on where I want to go with this story but am not dead set on anything. There will be cursing throughout the story along with some mature themes. Those themes may not be introduced until later but this is a general warning. I do my best to keep things in mind and will try my best to give a warning before the chapter begins. 

I made a playlist of songs that in my mind fit the vibe of the story. I will continue to add to it throughout my writing. It is titled “To Jupiter And Back” Spotify (my username is Lauren Sweet) 

One last thing, I do not support JKR or her views in any way. I love the series but I think her views are disgusting and awful. If you do agree with her views then this story and account is not for you. This is a safe space for all. 

Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it :)


	2. #1: The Day That Changed Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of car crash and death

I never met my birth father. When my mom was in college, she studied overseas trying to find herself. That was actually where she met him. His name was William and that is the extent of my knowledge about him. Mom never really talked about him. When she told him she was pregnant all he could say to her was, “Well darling that is not my problem. Have fun with that though.”

Luckily, she had made an amazing friend while overseas who, unlike my piece of shit father, loved her, no matter what was happening in her life. His name was Remus Lupin. When she talked about Remus, she said he made her feel the safest she had ever felt in her life. They quickly became great friends. She told me stories about how they would wander the city together and how he became more family than any of her blood relatives. 

When Remus found out she was pregnant he was beyond supportive and happy for her. After thinking for a while about what to do, she reluctantly decided to move back to the U.S., in order for me to be raised knowing her parents. No matter how much my mom may have not liked how they treated her. 

For the next nine years, my mom settled down to raise me in New Hampshire. Over those years a lot happened. The only two relatives still living when I was born, my grandparents, both passed away around my fifth birthday. I later found out that my biological father also passed away around the same time as my grandparents. Even though there was a lot of pain my mom was going through she somehow always put on a smile for me. Remus visited often, either to check up on us or just catch up. 

The day after I turned nine, my mom sat me down and told me we were going to move to England. She had already bought a nice house in a small town close to Remus. I didn’t have any real friends, so it was a win-win situation for both of us. Mom and I were so excited to get settled in. I was the happiest I had been in my life. My mom’s smile wasn’t forced. She loved me, I loved her. We had each other and that is all I could’ve ever asked for. The day after we moved, we both realized we forgot a few basic things for the house.

But both of us didn’t make it back from that trip to the store. I don’t remember much about the crash, but when I woke up I was in the hospital with Remus. He sat to my left looking down at his hands. I saw his body shake as he silently cried, trying not to disturb me. He was twenty-seven and had just lost his best friend. He was beyond heart broken. I didn’t know what to do. I myself, in that moment, was still confused on what happened until a nurse came in explaining that I was the only survivor of the crash. I looked over at Remus, both of us started to cry as he hugged me. He was the only family I had left. All my relatives were gone. 

When I was born, mom had asked Remus to be my godfather. Even though I wasn’t his biological kid he was the closest thing I ever had to a dad. Once I was released from the hospital, Lupin took me to a place he called the Ministry. When he said the phrase, I was quite confused, which he picked up on. 

When we walked in, I didn’t have time to take in the scenery seeing as I was still trying to process the events of the accident. We walked into a room that looked like a normal conference room. After sitting down, I realized quickly that we weren’t alone. There was a man who had been sitting off to the side. He was a normal looking guy. He was relatively thin, seemed to be around the same age as Lupin, he wore glasses, like me, and what was left of his hair was bright red. He had a kind smile.

Remus looked at me with watery, red rimmed eyes. He tried very hard to act like he wasn’t affected by what had happened earlier that week, but I could see right through him. He turned to the man and whispered, “Thank you so much Arthur. I will be back soon.” He said the last part a bit louder as he accidentally let out a small sob, “Please look after her.” Arthur just gave him a hug and a reassuring smile.

When Remus left, the man sat on the other side of the table facing me. I tried to prepare myself for an awkward amount of silence but instead he pulled something out of his bag. I sat staring at my hands, trying not to cry until he slid over a coloring book at me. He smiled at me again, “You are allowed to cry. I shan’t judge you.” 

Even though I didn’t know this man I felt like I could be open. I let out a small sob when he then handed me a box of brand new crayons. As I took out a blue crayon, about to color in a flower the man looked at me in awe. I was a bit confused, 

Did I do something? Did I cry too much? What do I do? 

But I was broken away from my anxious thoughts by the man saying, “My name is Arthur Weasley, can I ask what your name is?” 

I hesitated at first, but if Remus trusted him so could I. “I’m Olivia Thompson.” As I spoke his face broke out into a huge smile. I was very confused, and apparently my face said that too because the next thing said was,

“Oh I’m sorry dear. I forgot that Remus said you and your mother were from the United States.” I frowned at the mention of mom. Mr. Weasley can tell I was saddened by his comment prompting him to ask another question. “So where are you from in the States?” 

“We- I lived in New Hampshire, a state on the East Coast.” 

“That is truly fascinating. Could I ask you, how do you use these?” he asked as he pulled out a set of headphones. 

I looked at him incredulously until I realized that he was serious. He then continued to ask many questions about America and basic household items. Soon enough Remus came back. When he walked in, he looked as though he had been crying, however once he saw me and Arthur a weight seemed to lift off his shoulders as he sent me a small smile. He stood there looking at Mr. Weasley. After he had examined my coloring, Mr. Weasley looked up at him. He looked at Lupin and simply asked, “Did it go through?” Remus starts to sob while nodding his head rapidly. Mr. Weasley leapt up and pulled him into a big hug. After they pulled apart, Mr. Weasley turned to me, and kneeled,“It was nice getting to know you Olivia. I must be off, but please keep your coloring book.” He turns to Remus who was wiping away a few stray tears, “ Goodbye Remus, Molly and I will come by to visit soon.” 

When he leaves, Remus takes the position Mr. Weasley had just occupied moments ago. “Olivia, I know what you’re thinking. None of this is your fault,” he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. He continued, “You know your mom loved- loves you. Never forget that.”

For a brief moment I had forgotten about the accident while talking with Mr. Weasley, but all pain and sadness came flooding back. “With your permission I want to adopt you. You are the daughter I never had. If you don’t, we can fin-” but I cut him off by giving him a hug. He smiled, “Okay kiddo, let’s go on home. It isn’t much but I think you’ll like it.” 

We take a very long taxi ride to a small town. We pull up to the edge of a small town. I take in the scenery of the simple houses and the quiet streets to my left. As Remus pulls out the last of the luggage, he looks a bit worried, “We have to walk a bit.”

After walking for what felt like an hour, we reached a small, cosy house in the middle of nowhere. I walked inside and I looked around the house. I noticed a picture of a group of people that at first glance seemed to be moving. But that was impossible, my exhausted mind was just playing tricks on me. Remus then led me to my new bedroom. 

A month after I had moved in and gotten settled, Remus told me we needed to have a talk. I was terrified. We sat across from each other at the kitchen table. He just stared helplessly at me for a while, clearly struggling to find the words he wanted to use. After a while of awkward silence he looked at me with the kind eyes I had grown used to. “Liv, you are going to believe I am mad.”

“I would never think you are crazy! I trust you,” I said as I gave him a reassuring look.

He took a deep breath and said, “I’m a wizard,” he paused for a moment, looking for my reaction. He finished by saying, “and you are a witch.”

The room fell silent as he waited for my reaction.

“You’re crazy.”


	3. #2: Hogwarts Here We Come

It had been roughly two years since “the incident”. Remus explained things slowly at first, in an attempt to not overwhelm me. It was strange, but I got the hang of things, eventually. I had to adjust to living with his condition. 

The first time Remus talked to me about it, I didn’t believe him. I mean witches and wizards were one thing, but werewolves? But when the full moon was scheduled, Mr. Weasley showed up at the house. 

Remus lived about an hour's walk from any nearby towns for his safety and others, but when I moved in he didn’t want to take any chances. The morning of the full moon, Remus packed up his things and went to spend the week alone in a random location. 

Remus didn’t want to leave, but he explained, “You shouldn’t have to see me like the monster that I am. Mr. Weasley will be here until I get back. Be good for him. I will be back in no time.”

It was hard getting used to the idea of him in the middle of nowhere, once a month, without anyone, but it was ‘what had to be done’. On the bright side, Mr. Weasley and I became friends of sorts. He talked about his family and his job at the Ministry. I even accompanied him to work a few times. 

It was still challenging whenever Remus’s condition got in the way, but after two years, I had become fully capable of handling his time of the month. He pretends he hates it when I call it that, but I know it makes him laugh every time. 

\---

Remus spoke, “Now Liv, it is possible that when you get to Hogwarts, it’s going to be hard. Some people may… um-” he trailed off. We were now sitting in the living room talking the night before I was to leave for Hogwarts. He cleared his throat before speaking, “- some students may treat you differently when they find out who your parents are.” 

“Why would anyone treat me differently for being your daughter?”, I asked genuinely confused. Since “the incident”, I have started calling Remus, Dad. He has always been like my father after all and now he was the only family I have left. 

He looked at me with sympathy, “No, I mean when people find out about your mother and William.” He looks at me like that was the hardest thing he has ever said in his life. He doesn’t talk about my mom much. I knew he was still hurting. We both were. My mom was one of his only friends left. His best friend, Sirius Black, betrayed the rest of his friends and murdered them. 

That was a difficult conversation to have, but I could tell he felt a sort of comfort talking to someone about his loss, even if that person was a ten year old. 

He looked at me as if he was afraid to speak, “You are aware we call people who are not magic folk, muggles, correct?” I nodded my head yes, silently allowing him to continue talking, “There are families who are full of only witches and wizards, they are called purebloods. Some of those families have the nicest people in the world who couldn’t care less about your blood status. Like the Weasleys.” The image of the kind, red headed man popped into my head as my dad continued. 

“But there are some families who think only purebloods should be able to learn magic. They use a slur for muggle borns such as yourself...” As he finished, I waited for him to continue, expecting him to tell me what it was, but he just stopped. 

“Dad?”, I questioned.

He snapped his head back to me, “Hm?” He looked at me blankly, causing me to giggle slightly. I raised an eyebrow at him, hoping he would understand my unasked question. As he looked at me, he let out a big sigh, “They call muggle borns ‘Mudbloods’.” 

“Why would anyone say that?”, I asked without even thinking twice. “If I have the ability to do magic, then why should it matter where I come from?”, I asked confused. 

Remus just stared back at me with a smile slowly forming. “Exactly. Never let anyone call you that, because no matter what anyone says, you are an amazing and talented girl,” he stated, pulling me into an almost suffocating hug. 

As he got up to leave the room I had a sudden realization. I spoke, “Hey dad?” 

“Yeah?” he answered, turning back at me. 

I was almost afraid to ask, “ If I am a muggle born, how did you know I was going to be a witch?” 

He turned to face me before I could ask anything more. Rather than looking surprised, he had another knowing smile on his face. “I was wondering when you would ask that?”, he said with a slight laugh.

“Before you and your mother moved here, I was visiting when some strange things started happening around your house,” he continued speaking with a huge grin on his face, “One night, I remember you and your mother were arguing about who knows what when a cup broke on the table. From then on I had a hunch.

“When I came back to England I contacted an old friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore, who has connections all over the wizarding world. He got in contact with the Magical Congress of the United States. They informed him you were, in fact, on their list of up and coming witches who should attend Ilvermory, the American wizarding school, when of age. I had planned on telling you and your mother once you got settled in England, but I guess things were meant to play out differently.”

I wrapped my arms around him tight, not wanting to let go. Even though neither of us wanted to say it, we were each other's everything. My mind started to wander as we hugged, I spoke,“I don’t have to go dad. I can stay here with you. You can teach me all the magic I’ll ever need to know.” 

“Nonsense! The years I spent at Hogwarts were some of the best years of my life. I know you are worried about me but don’t be. I can take care of myself. And besides, you need to meet your own Prongs, Wormtail, and Padfoot.” His expression fell as the last name slipped out of his mouth.

One night when talking about Hogwarts he told me about all of his friends and the adventures they would go on together. I decided it was best to pretend like I didn’t notice him falter when he talked about his former friend.

“Now,” he said while he pulled me off of him, “You, young lady, have a train to catch in the morning. Best be off to bed.” 

I hugged him one last time before he forced me up the stairs, “Goodnight dad.” 

“Goodnight dear.”

\----

Dad and I made our way onto platform 9 ¾ with just fifteen minutes to spare. He helped me load my trunk along with where to put Bailey, my chestnut colored owl. Once I had everything on the train, I turned to look at my dad. Even though he was excited about me attending Hogwarts, I could tell that he was secretly terrified. 

He pulled me into a very tight but loving hug. After he pulled away he looked at me, for a moment, with tears forming in his eyes, “You know, your mother is very proud of you.” When he said that, I almost started to cry with him. 

When he let go of me my heart dropped as I realized I wouldn’t see him until Christmas. I gave him another quick hug. Before I got on the train, I had one last question to ask. It was like he read my mind because he knelt down to look into my eyes. He could tell something was on my mind. He asked, “Now, what is that mind thinking about?” while pointing to my head. 

I just stared at him. I stayed quiet until I finally asked,“Dad? What if I’m not put in Gryffindor like you? I mean by the sounds of it I doubt I will be. I just don-”

“Hey”, he cut me off before I could continue talking anxious nonsense. “I will love you no matter what house you are put in. Your house does not make you any less brave, any less cunning, any less loyal, or any less wise than any other witch or wizard out there.” 

We said our final goodbyes as I boarded the train. There were so many students running around it was almost overwhelming. After walking further down the train, I found an open compartment. When I sat down, I looked out the window and saw my dad had started to cry. He waved the whole time the train was moving out of the station. 

It was finally happening. I was going to Hogwarts. My mind started to wander as I looked out the window. Within a few minutes of the train moving there was a knock on the door of the compartment, which broke me out of my trance. 

There were three red haired boys standing at the door. I tilted my head in question as the door slightly inched open. One of the three boys popped his head in and asked, “Is it possible for my brother and I to join you? All the other compartments are full.” 

I looked at the boy who had spoken to me. I was a bit confused considering there were two boys with him. One of which was an exact copy of him whereas the other looked a few years older. After I realized I hadn't responded yet I answered , “Yeah of course!” 

The older boy with them, who I can only assume is their older sibling, finally spoke, but not to me, “I am going to go find my friends now that you’ve found seats. And for Godric’s sake, do NOT scare this poor girl.” 

One of the two boys looked back at him and said,“Can’t make any promises, Perce.” 

Their older brother gave them a disappointing glare which caused the other twin to say, “Yes Percy, or should I say mum.” I couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, which earned a smirk from both boys across from me. Once Percy heard my laugh, he rolled his eyes and strode down the corridor. 

I looked at both boys. Something about them was very familiar, but I couldn’t explain it. Even though they were identical I could see some minor differences. My thoughts are broken by one boy asking me a question. I realized I was staring at them and could feel my cheeks grow warm. I stuttered out, “Uhm, I’m sorry could you repeat that?”

The boys’ faces dropped and my heart started racing. 

How the hell did I manage to embarrass myself by asking them to repeat a stupid question?

The boy to my right chuckled as he noticed my expression. He spoke again, “I asked your name but never mind that. Where the bloody hell are you from?” 

My cheeks somehow got even more red, which I didn’t think was possible. Even though I had lived in England for two years, it was still evident I was from the United States when I spoke.

“Oh, I forgot that most people aren’t used to that,” I said through a laugh trying to calm myself down. I continued, “My name is Olivia Thompson. I grew up in the United States with my mom until I was nine. But I’ve lived with my adoptive dad for two years now.” 

As I spoke I could feel myself calm down. Both boys smiled at me and in unison stated, “Wicked!”, which caused me to laugh in relief. 

The boy to my right said, “I’m Gred Weasley.”

With no delay the boy to my left says, “And I’m Forge Weasley.”

I smiled and said, “Well it’s nice to meet you both.” I paused for a moment before realizing, “Wait, did you say Weasley?”


	4. #3 That Stupid Nickname

From that moment on, I became best friends with the twins. We talked the entire way to Hogwarts about our lives and where we were from. About half way through the train ride, another boy by the name of Lee Jordan asked to join us. The twins told me that they were certain they’d be sorted into Gryffindor, considering their entire family had been before them. Lee wasn’t as certain but had a feeling Gryffindor would be where he ended up. I had no idea where I would end up. 

I didn’t know where I belonged. I was told the traits of each house by Dad before I left but I could never pinpoint where I would be put. When we all got up to leave, George stopped me. He kindly said, “I want you to know I think you’re really cool. Whatever house you get put into, I still plan on being your friend whether you like it or not.” At that moment, I couldn’t help but smile. Knowing someone wanted to be my friend despite the differences that might arise made me feel wanted. 

The first years were ushered away from the rest of the students when getting off of the platform. A giant like man led us to a number of small row boats. We were instructed to get into groups of four and find a boat. My new friends asked me to join them in a boat. After sitting next to Lee, the boat started to move on its own. I looked up at the beautiful castle, taking it all in. My new home. 

We walked into the castle to be greeted by an older woman. She instructed us on what to expect when walking into the hall behind her. The sorting ceremony. I honestly don’t remember much of it considering I was so nervous. The only thing I remember was when the hat was placed on my head, I genuinely thought I broke it. After a few seconds of silence, the hat finally spoke to me, “Ah Ha!”

I jumped slightly at the sudden noise but the hat continued, “This one is a bit tricky. You are not only brave...but also very loyal. You could thrive in either house but- Oh,” the hat cut off as it saw something else, “You are very patient when it comes to others. Better be ….HUFFLEPUFF.” 

At that, I heard cheering from the table with students accented in yellow to my right. As I got off the stool, I looked towards the twins. George gave me a thumbs up as I walked away, which alleviated a bit of my anxiety. 

The rest of the sorting passed in a blur. All three boys were sorted into Gryffindor. It wasn’t surprising, considering their confidence on the matter, but it still hurt a bit knowing it would be harder to spend time with them. As the feast began, I looked up and saw George, at the Gryffindor table, laughing. He met my gaze, giving me a reassuring smile and a very dramatic wink that caused me to laugh slightly. 

The next two years flew by in a flash. I made great friends with my housemates. Just like he promised, George, Lee, and Fred still hung out with me, even though we were in different houses. The twins became the school pranksters with Lee by their side whereas I was content with watching everything unfold. They drove me crazy, but I wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

\---

As my trunk slammed shut, the cup on my nightstand fell spilling water on my bag. I huffed in frustration. Bending down, I picked up the glass. I grabbed my bag and looked back around my room. 

It wasn’t much, but it was home. The walls were a simple cream color. My bed was placed in the center of the room to allow me more space around it. To the right of my bed, I had my desk along with my closet, which was filled with mainly casual muggle clothes. To the left, there was a small bay window with a bookshelf next to the alcove. When I first moved in, Remus would come in at night to read me a book, while I sat in the window looking at the stars.

As I looked around my room again, my eyes fell on the pictures I had on my desk side by side. There was one of Fred, George, Lee, and I all standing outside of the castle on our last day of first year. I had a couple others with friends I had made from other houses, and a picture of Remus and I. All of those photos moved. I only had one that didn’t, the picture of my mom and I. I couldn’t help but smile as I looked at all of my photographs. 

I was broken from my trance by a knock at the door. I turned to see the man I’d come to know as my father, Remus Lupin. He spoke with a small smile, while getting out his wand, “You ought to be more careful.” He grasped the damp bag, still smiling. He muttered a drying charm and then proceeded to place the bag onto my trunk. 

“You know as well as I do that I will never stop being clumsy,” I said laughing slightly as he moved across my room to the window. He sat down quietly. I could tell he didn’t want me to leave so soon. Before I became friends with the twins, Mr. Weasley would visit for the week and watch over me, but now I went over to their home whenever Remus needed it. He stared out the window and I could tell something was on his mind. 

“What’s wrong?” I said as I sat across from him, sharing the window seat.

He broke from his daze, “What? Nothing.”

“Well that is the worst lie I have ever seen, and we both know I can’t lie to save my life,” I said. He chuckled lightly at my comment. 

He looked like he was about to cry. He finally spoke, “It’s Lily and James’ son, Harry. He got his Hogwarts letter and will be attending school with you.” He fell silent for a moment. 

He started to speak again, “If you see him, please be kind to him. I can’t even imagine how awful the people that he was placed with are. I never did like Lily’s sister but I couldn’t stop him being put there.” 

“I will. I may not know him yet, but he is family,” I said. He smiled at my words while pulling me into a hug. 

“That’s my girl. Now,” he abruptly pulled back giving me a genuine smile. He checked his watch and said, “You best finish up here, if I’m correct the Weasleys will be here any moment.” 

I smiled at him as he got up to leave my room. When he got to the door he turned and faced me, “I always knew you would look like your mother but I am so glad you have her heart too. Love you sweetie.” 

I smiled, “Love you too Dad.” As he left, I composed myself and I grabbed my lucky sweater. It was a plain tan sweater, and to most people there would’ve been no reason for it to be ‘lucky’. But Remus gave it to me the first night I was there, and ever since then I hadn’t gone anywhere without it. 

Suddenly, I heard Dad exclaim from downstairs, “Arthur! Oh, hello boys!” He hadn’t seen anyone in a while, so I thought it best to leave them to catch up for a bit. 

After I finished packing, I went downstairs to say hello to my two favorite redheads. I peered into the living room to see George, after he saw me at the entrance he hugged me like we hadn’t seen each other in years.

Once we both let go, I looked around the room in search of his twin, but instead of seeing Fred, I saw Percy. Now don’t get me wrong, I loved Percy. We actually became fairly good friends while working in the Hogwarts library together, but I was expecting Fred.

Clearly, George could see the confusion on my face. He leaned over and spoke in my ear with a whisper, “Fred was going to come, but decided to stay home instead.” 

“Why?” I asked, starting to get nervous that he didn’t actually want to be friends with me. 

Somehow, George could read my mind because he lightly hit my head as he said, “Stop that. Stop thinking that! He doesn’t hate you. He loves you! When we were about to leave Ginny was hurt, so he stayed behind to help Mum out. She has been running around trying to make sure that Ron is ready for tomorrow.” 

I smiled at the story. Eventually, Percy noticed my presence and excused himself from the conversation he was having with Arthur and Dad. He smiled at me,“Olivia, it’s good to see you!” As he spoke, he pulled me in for a very quick and slightly awkward hug. 

Before I could speak, Arthur looked at us and simply said, “George, why don’t you go up and help Olivia bring her bags down.”

George followed me up the stairs. I stopped in front of my room abruptly causing him to knock into me. The boy let out a laugh as he realized my thought process. “Are you really scared of me, your best friend, seeing your room?” he teased. 

“Don’t be daft! I am not-” 

George cut me off, “YES!” He could tell I was confused but his excitement took him over. He exclaimed, “YES! You finally did it! You’re using the correct words!” 

I scowled at his comment. Of course, I wasn’t actually mad at him, but I was always a bit self conscious when people mentioned how I talked. I still had my American accent. All my friends teased me about it, constantly begging me to use “the correct words”. “Oh shut it Weasley!” I said, hitting his arm. 

As we walked into my room, I focused on his expressions. I don’t know why, but it was a big deal for George to see my room. He took in the room with a smile plastered on his face. “What is that stupid face for?” I asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

He grabbed his chest and acted hurt by my comment, “Did you just call my face stupid?” 

“You heard me Weasley, what’s it for?” 

He chuckled, “Nothing. Honestly this is how I pictured it, very simple, but you.” He continued to look around the room until his eyes landed on the photos. He took them in. He looked at the nonmoving picture. I could tell he wanted to say something as he gave me a glance for confirmation before grabbing the picture frame to take a closer look. 

“Yeah that’s her,” I said as he looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. I continued, “That was taken on my ninth birthday. That was the day she told me we were moving here,” He looked at me silently, giving me time to compose myself. “She would have liked you and Fred,” I said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Well who wouldn’t like us?” 

“I mean I don’t,” I said trying to keep a straight face. George looked at me confused. “I actually hate both of you. I’m only ‘friends’ with you so I can hangout with Percy,” I couldn’t help but smile while saying my white lie.

George laughed, “Ya know, you are getting better at bluffing, but you’re still rubbish. Good try though Oli.” 

That stupid nickname. Somehow during our first year the boys thought it was funny to start calling me Oli. I wish I could tell you the exact reason how they came up with it, but I still didn’t know. Everyone either called me Olivia, Liv, I even got some Olive’s from time to time but whenever I heard Oli I knew it was one of the twins.

George grabbed my trunk, but only after a small argument on whether or not I could carry my own damn trunk. I grabbed the last of my things off my bed and a book from my shelf to read later. Once downstairs, I walked over to the fireplace and saw Percy leave through the green flames. I said my goodbye to Remus. We hugged for a long while and I had a hard time letting go. Arthur helped me into the fireplace before double checking that I had floo powder in my hand. 

Arthur looked a bit worried, “Now remember to speak clearly.” 

I took a deep breath and clearly stated, “The Burrow.”


	5. #4 Third Year

I have never liked traveling by floo powder, it makes me feel all weird. But until I had another way to get to the Weasley’s, it was tolerable. 

I stepped out of the fireplace. I was overwhelmed with all the chaos happening in the house. I could hear the twins talking from the staircase, Percy yelling at them from his room to be quiet, Molly asking Ron where his things are, Ginny playing outside, and Arthur trying to get his wife to calm down. It may have been completely opposite of my house, but it was my second home. My attention turned to the staircase when I heard a pair of footsteps racing down them. As I turned to look at who it was, I fell to the ground. 

Well let me rephrase that, I was tackled to the ground by none other than Thing #1 himself, Fred Weasley. “Oli! It’s about time you showed up! I was starting to think Percy bore you to death by bragging his new ‘achievement’,” the older twin said as he got off of me. 

George helped me to my feet. “What are you talking about? What achievement?” I questioned.

Fred pulled me in for a proper, yet bone crushing, hug. “He’s the new Gryffindor prefect,” He mocked while rolling his eyes.

I held in my excitement for Percy. I knew how much it meant to him. His dream was to be head boy one day. Fred and George, on the other hand, had always been the ones who, how do I put this nicely, ‘didn’t want to follow in their brothers footsteps’. I loved both boys more than anything, but sometimes I thought they were too hard on Percy. 

The rest of the night went by fairly quickly. At dinner, we all talked about our feelings for this school year. Ron was a bit nervous. I talked to him about the classes he was most excited for and what he was looking forward to. Ron was the last boy of the Weasley’s, he did nothing but compare himself to his brothers since he was born. I think he was most afraid that he’d be passed over as just another Weasley and wouldn’t be able to make a name for himself. 

The next morning was chaotic. I always forgot the Weasley’s didn’t understand muggle things like I did. On our way into the station, everyone did their best to look as if they belonged, though that didn’t ever work for them. As I pushed my cart, my eyes started to wander to those passing us. My eyes landed on a boy around 11 years old talking to a conductor ahead of us. When the boy turned to go back to his things I realized he looked almost exactly like a young James Potter. I stopped in my tracks thinking about what to do if that was in fact Harry Potter. Ron ran his trolly into me, snapping me back to reality. 

He said something snarky to me, but I just simply brushed it off. As we got to the platform, Mrs. Weasley looked around to make sure no one was watching. Percy went first without hesitation, she called for Fred to go next but the twins decided to have some fun with it. 

Mrs. Weasley looked at the three of us,“Fred, you next” 

George from the other side of me exclaimed, “He’s not Fred, I am.” 

“Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother,” Fred said, looking at his mother with deep disappointment. 

She brushed it off almost like it happened often. “Oh sorry George,” she said while ushering Fred to get to the correct spot. 

Fred spoke with a giant grin, “I’m only joking, I am Fred.” And with that, he ran full speed into the wall, through the barrier. George looked in my direction and gave me a quick wink before running after his twin. Unlike the boys, I went to stand in front of the wall to get the right position. As I started to pick up speed I heard a timid young boy ask Mrs. Weasley how to go in. I stopped abruptly, which caused Bailey to flap her wings in frustration. 

I glanced over my shoulder to see James’ look alike from earlier. He looked petrified, I gave him a kind smile. Mrs. Weasley introduced Ron and explained that it was also his first year. She then said to him, “You can watch Olivia go through dear.” 

With that I turned back to the wall and ran at full speed. I let out a small chuckle once I was on the other side. I knew I probably scared the poor kid half to death by running full speed at a brick wall. 

I made my way onto the train to grab our normal compartment. I had planned on letting the Weasley’s say their goodbyes as a family, but Fred and George had another idea. 

I had just opened my book when it was torn out of my hand and thrown across the compartment. Without even allowing me to process what was happening, the twins grabbed my hands, one twin on either side. In unison they said, “Let’s go”. 

“But you need to say goodbye to your parents and Ginny.” 

They let go, which caused me to fall back on my heels slightly. George looked at me with the same serious look he had when he played quidditch, “Wow, you really are a git aren’t you?” 

“Wha-”

Fred cut me off quickly, “Olivia you are family. Now come on, let’s say goodbye.”

But I refused to move. When it came to the boys, I could be surprisingly stubborn. They both knew I worried about intruding on their family time. They looked at each other, then back at me. They quickly realized I would not leave the compartment so easily. They took it upon themselves to grab my arms and physically drag me out of the train. 

When we exited the train, the other Weasley’s laughed at the sight. I even saw Percy smile, which was unusual, especially when dealing with the twins. Before we started saying our goodbyes, Fred and George explained they helped Harry Potter get onto the train before coming to find me. 

‘So that WAS Jame’s kid. Poor thing, he didn’t have anyone here to see him off.’

After we all said our goodbyes, I got back on the train. As we pulled away George, Fred, and I got comfortable. We all were prepared for a boring train ride when a familiar voice sounded from the door, “Wow you lot truly are boring when I’m not around.” 

Lee Jordan. Almost in unison, the three of us jumped up to hug him. As he hugged us, we fell into casual conversation about our summers. Within minutes it was like we were never even apart.


End file.
